Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:User Page Policy
• • • • • • • All registered users immediately get their own user page and talk page but before you edit your user page or leave a message on another user's talk page, please take time to read and understand our rules and policies. This was designed to help give you, the user, a better understanding of what behavior is expected from you and to make your experience more enjoyable and safe. For the basic information on editing your user page, go and for the basic information leaving a message on another user's talk page, go . General Rules The following general rules apply to all aspects of the user page and talk page. This includes personal profile, messages, links, signatures, and etc. Note: The wiki community asks that all communication be in English. Ideally this means using proper English, with appropriate punctuation and capitalization, at all times. The wiki community understands that Fairy Tail's original language is Japanese thus, some words or sentences in Japanese are acceptable as long the message is majority in English. *Do not discuss any illegal activity or threats of violence. *Do not use offensive terms that may include explicit, racist, or vulgar language. *Personal attacks, insults, flaming, defaming, or abusing others is a punishable offense. *Do not upload any form of pornography. *Do not post of copyrighted material unless properly credited. *Do not post links that contain referrer tracking ID's or advertisements. *Do not post links to sites where remuneration is offered for referrals. *Do not post links where our members are asked to register for something. User Page User Page is divided into two sections: the top part and the bottom part. The top part of your profile displays the same information on every wiki you edit. This is your basic introduction to fellow Wikians. The bottom part of your profile is unique to that wiki, and you can fill it out however you like.http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Profiles User Page Rules Don't Edit Another User's User Page Like any page on the wiki, your user page can be edited by anyone. It is commonly expected that other users will not edit except to make minor corrections or improvements but only with the owner's permission. If your user page has been edited without your permission, you can report this to the administrator and he or she will block the user's account depending on the gravity of the action. Don't Copy Another User's User Page Copying another user's page is a form of plagiarism but this does not mean you are not allowed to look at how that user does his or her coding on his or her page. Copying another user's information is a definite no and will result to your account being blocked. Properly Label Subpages You can have multiple subpages to your user page as long as the page is is labeled that it is yours. Example: Talk Page Talk Page is a discussion page that you can find attached to some article and user pages. They exist for communicating with other users and discussing how to improve the wiki.http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Talk_pages Talk Page Rules Always Leave Your Signature At the end of your message, type four tildes (~~~~). This will show the user who sent the message as well as when it was sent. If you have your own customized signature, leave it at the end your message instead of the four tildes but remember to add a time and date. Add a Title When you leave a message, add a title in the beginning of your message, especially if this a new topic. Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/header" text field near the Publish button. If you wish to continue on using your old title, then simply click edit beside the title, type in your message, and finally leave your signature again. If you are replying to another user's message, then type Re: and the title that was used on your talk page. Example: Re:Title Don't Alter Any Messages that isn't Yours Only edit your own messages on the user's talk page. You, under no circumstance, can edit another user's message even if it's in your own talk page, unless the message violates any of the local or wiki community policies. Don't Delete Any Messages Again, under no circumstance, can you delete another user's message even if it's in your own talk page, unless the message violates any of the local or wiki community policies. Deleting your messages because your talk page is getting long is a definite no. Instead, achieve your messages as seen . References Category:Policy